A Toy on Hand
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Derek makes a discovery in the glove compartment of Stiles' Jeep.


A Toy On Hand

Stiles slammed on the break outside Hale Manor and beeped his horn obnoxiously. If Derek was going to text him for a ride the least he could do is be ready. The teen jumped at a sudden tap on the passenger window. Damn, how could Derek be that fast? The alpha climbed in next to him and they were off.

"Why couldn't you take your Camaro?" Stiles questioned him.

"Its in the shop," the alpha replied, keeping his tone non-hostile. "Why? Can't give a friend a lift now and then?"

Stiles eyed him strangely. Friends? This was a new development. Derek scowled as though knowing what the teen was thinking.

"Just for your information Stiles, I don't hang with humans I don't consider friends. I don't trust most of you."

That Stiles knew all too well, seeing the alpha's point. Derek's hand reached out for the handle on the glove compartment. He was curious what might be in it. The compartment door fell open and something fell into his lap. His eyes widened at it, and Stiles nearly swirved off the road. Oh shit, he'd forgotten that was in there! It was the dildo he sometimes played with. Not that he'd ever planned on having to explain that to anybody. Derek looked at it a few moments and gave him an amused smile. That asshole!

"Not what I was expecting," he joked. "Guess I learned something new about you."

"Big deal," Stiles shot back. "So I'm curious."

Derek continued looking at the toy curiously, holding it between his fingers. His jeans suddenly felt a little tight, and he looked at Stiles sidelong.

"Pull over," he said.

Stiles looked at him strangely. Was Derek freaked out? Did he want off... or something else? His expression was so hard to read, and Stiles decided he'd just have to take a chance. He was curious about more things than just anal play. The Jeep screeched to a halt on the side of the preserve road. He eyed Derek with nervous eyes. The alpha moved over close to him, his expression still guarded and calm. Stiles eyes widened a little when Derek buried his face in his neck, inhaling in his scent and giving a low growl.

"D-Derek?"

He moaned when Derek suddenly planted a wet kiss on his neck flesh. Oh crap. Instant wood. Derek kissed up his chin and then their lips connected. Oh fuck. Stiles exhaled, and he was liking this way too much. This was Derek fucking Hale. What was he doing? He grabbed the wolf's shirt and parted their lips. Their tongues danced between sloppy kisses and Stiles wanted more. He pushed all doubts aside. Screw Derek. This was his fault for initiating it, and Stiles was horny. The alpha kissed down, leaving those bruised lips. Stiles heard his ragged breaths, heard himself moan as Derek went for his neck again. His cock couldn't possibly get any harder.

"Mmm," Derek mumbled into his neck. "Smell nice. You want me... "

It was a statement, and hell yes Stiles wanted him. He moaned a little to convey that want, throwing his head back like a needy bitch, and Derek grazed his skin a little with his teeth.

"Shit Derek!"

Derek moved back up, taking those lips again. He couldn't get enough of the boy. It had been so long since he'd had any kind of contact like this. His inner wolf was shivering with excitement and desire, egging him on. He needed more! Derek stopped to remove his t-shirt, quickly bringing their lips back together. Stiles let his fingers brush down the alpha's hardened chest muscles, tweaking nipples between his fingers, and damn if Derek didn't groan out the dirtiest moan into his mouth.

"S-Stiles," Derek panted against his lips.

Stiles grabbed his shoulders, taking control, planting kisses down Derek's neck and sculpted chest. He loved the abs on the wolf, massaging them between his hands admirably. He looked down at the bulge sticking up in Derek's jeans, just for him. Stiles groaned and grabbed at the button, unfastening it, working the zipper down as he shivered with want. Derek could smell the boy's intense desire, but it only maddened him, frenzying his brain even more. Stiles pushed Derek's jeans down his calves, the wolf's cock bouncing free. The boy gasped at it, wrapping his hand around it reverently. Derek's hand rubbed the back of his neck. He lowered his head, lips parting, and took the member into his mouth.

"Jesus Stiles!"

Derek kept massaging the buzzed hair, feeling like he was going to overload any second as Stiles continued engulfing him. The boy was a freakin natural!

"Yeah," Derek whispered, bucking up slightly between those lips. "Keep going... "

Stiles hummed and willed his throat muscles to relax, gulping as he buried his nose in Derek's pubic hair.

"Holy fuck!" Derek shouted.

Stiles kept deep-throating him, now going torturously slow, extracting every sound from Derek he could.

"Stiles! Gods! Gonna cum!"

Stiles went all the way down, lips clamping around Derek's member tightly.

"Fuck!" Derek shouted.

He convulsed violently and felt his seed flood into the boy's mouth. Stiles swallowed it down, managing to get down each spurt. He raised himself off the member, looking directly at Derek with those lust blown eyes and licking his lips.

"Christ," Derek breathed.

"That good huh?" Stiles asked with a grin.

Derek nodded. He'd never guessed that they would be so great together, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Stiles," Derek spoke, eying him carefully. "Did you like this?"

"Of course," Stiles replied with a grin. "I just swallowed your jizz, and you're going to ask me that? Geez Sourwolf... "

Derek laughed a little and brought his hand up slowly, placing his fingers against those delicate cheeks. Stiles' skin was so soft, and those eyes so expressive.

"I feel... something's changed. My feelings for you, and I... I feel things for you."

The boy's eyes brightened and he hugged Derek enthusiastically. That was all he wanted. Derek liked him back! Alright!

Author's Note: My muse tells me to end it here.


End file.
